


Hawky

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hawky

Steve and Clint, as their relationship develops. Goes through all marvel movies as Clint helps the super soldier adjust to this time.


End file.
